Children
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: Two children are abandoned in Lazy Town. Robbie finds them and is forced to ask Sportacus for help. Will turn into Sportarobbie later.
1. Chapter 1

Robbie couldn't sleep. That was why he had been walking through so late at night. Here thought that the fresh air might help. However, he hadn't expected to find this. Two children were nestled together under a tree. One looked to be about four years old while the other was only an infant.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Walking away, he was careful to not wake the two. Then, he found a canister to send a message to Spartacus. He hated having to call the sports elf but didn't have much of a choice.

Sportacus was startled by the canister shooting into his room. Who would be sending him a message at this hour? His crystal wasn't blinking. Regardless, he couldn't treat this any less seriously. He jumped from his bed and landed next to the canister. Picking it up, he slipped the paper out and unfolded it.

It read, 'I need your help. -Robbie Rotten." Sportacus furrowed his brow. Why would Robbie need his help? He shrugged and flipped into the driver's seat of his airship. He brought the ship down and exited it. He found a worried looking Robbie. He stared at the tree with a grimace.

"I didn't know what to do," Robbie said, speaking quietly. "I thought that you might."

"What are you talking about, Robbie?" Sportacus asked before being led over to the tree quietly. He saw what Robbie meant. The two children napped quietly. The older girl had a note taped to her back.

'I can't take care of them. This town is the only hope they have for a descent life.'


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Robbie asked. Sportacus looked between him and the two kids.

"We have to find them a new home. I'll ask around town in the morning. Someone here must want to open their door to these two," he responded.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Robbie muttered too low for Sportacus to ear him. "What do we do with them in the mean time, Sportakook?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to wake them," Sportacus sat on the bench behind them and leaned his elbows on his knees. Robbie didn't see him like this very often. A plan usually came to the elf rather quickly.

"Then, we'll let them sleep and be here for when they wake up."

"I still feel like something should be done."

Robbie sighed and sat down next to him. He crossed his arms over his chest. Then, he said, "Sometimes, waiting is all you can do." Sportacus glanced at him. He was just watching the two girls while he slouched in his sleep. However, Sportacus couldn't sit still. He got off the bench and immediately started doing push ups. Robbie rolled his eyes at the elf and slouched even more.

It was morning before the two woke up. The whole time, Robbie had had to watch Sportacus do various exercises. Some of them were tiring just to look at. When the two woke up, Sportacus had scooped them up and took off before Robbie noticed he was gone. The fact that the elf hadn't aired on him told him that he wasn't needed.

He sighed and stood up before walking home again. He was tired and could hopefully fall asleep now. He better nap now. With two more children running around, it'd be a rarity that he got to sleep in. He had been asleep for ten minutes before he heard someone calling his name.

"What?" He yelled, not getting up from his fuzzy recliner. Sportacus came down into the lair holding the infant to his chest while the older girl clung to his back. "What are you doing here?"

"No one would take them," the sports elf said, his usual smile gone from his face. Robbie sighed and crossed his legs. The older girl let go of Sportacus's shoulders and dropped to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robbie questioned as the girl crawled onto the chair with him.

"It's fluffy," she said playing with the orange fuzz. Robbie grimaced at the girl firmly plastered to his side. "Sportakook, will you?" He started but stopped when he saw the elf trying to calm a crying infant. He bounced lightly, trying to calm the baby.

"I'm Amy," said the girl at Robbie's side, looking at him expectantly. "That's Rose," she added, pointing to the child in Sportacus's arms.

"That's nice," Robbie stated blandly. "Do you know why Rose won't stop screaming?"

"Maybe, she's hungry. Mama left some stuff in my backpack," Amy replied. She pulled the bag off of her shoulders and unzipped it. She pulled out a baby's bottle and handed it to Robbie. He shimmied past the girl to get out of the seat. Going to the fridge, he pulled out a carton of milk and poured some into the bottle. He heated it to a point that e thought was appropriate before handing it over to the hero. As soon as Sportacus started feeding it, the baby quieted down.

"What are we going to do with them?" Sportacus asked. Robbie stepped away from.

"You mean what are you going to do with them. You're the hero, not me," Robbie said. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Sportacus sighed, looking defeated. Robbie wouldn't allow himself to feel guilty. It would be not villain like. "Why don't you keep them? Just land that stupid air ship of yours and let them stay there." The baby finished the bottle and started crying again. "Are you going to burp her?"

"How do you do that?"

"I thought you would know all this stuff, Sportaflop. You're always with the kids in town."

"I've never done anything with a child younger than Amy," Sportacus responded. Robbie sighed and reached out.

"Give her to me," he said, sounding highly annoyed. Sportacus passed Rose to Robbie who held her to his shoulder and patted her back lightly. Sportacus was going to need more help than he thought.


End file.
